When Revenge Goes Wrong
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: After a relationship of two years Usagi breaks up with Mamoru and tells him she loves someone else. He expects it's Seiya and decides to pay Seiya a visit. ReiUsagi


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N : Don't ask. Lol. I just Hate Mamoru.

**When Revenge goes wrong**

**By **

**Amnesia Nymph**

Two years. It had been two years exactly now. This probably wasn't the right time to tell him but she had to. There was just no other option. How could she possibly keep lying to him when all he did was take good care of her and treat her like a princess. A princess, that was who she was although he didn't treat her exactly like that. It was more like he spoiled her with all different kinds of presents.

''Mamo-chan.'' Her voice was nothing but a soft whisper but loud enough for the other to hear.

''Yes, Usako?'' He used the same whispering and soft tone as his girlfriend had just used. They were sitting in the park for quite sometime now. Mamoru had already felt the uncomfortable feeling grow the longer the sat there, in silence, saying nothing at all.

The blonde seemed to be hesitating for a while. This surely wouldn't bring any good news.''I need to tell you something...'' Usagi finally said, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

''Well I am not going to bite you.'' The black haired man joked, trying to make the other more confortable._'Mission failed.'_ He thought to himself when he noticed the girl's expression.

She took another deep breath before finally deciding to tell him. This lie had lasted too long already._'Just tell him, he deserves to know.' _Finally she opened her eyes and turned her head to face him. ''I want to break up Mamoru.'' This was the first time in a long while since she had last refered the black haired man as anything besides 'Mamo-chan'.

''B-break up?'' The man stammered, blinking a few times out of total confusion. Out of all things he surely hadn't seen that one coming.''W-why?''

Usagi ofcourse noticed the pained expression in her former lover's eyes. She kept reminding herself that it was for the best. He wasn't the person she loved any longer. Atleast, not like she had loved him in a former life time. This life was different. ''I... I just can't stay with you Mamoru.'' She decided to lie, she simply couldn't tell him that her heart belonged to someone else now.

''Is there someone else?'' The black haired man questioned the blonde. He tried hard to hide the pain he was feeling right now but his eyes and the expression on his face betrayed him.

''No.'' Her answer was too short and placed too quick to be true. Even she realised it after her words had come out.

_'Seiya.'_ It was the first name entering Mamoru's mind. All this time he had been having this strange feeling that Seiya would steal Usagi away from him and now, now he had finally succeeded. What he didn't know was that Usagi's secret love wasn't Seiya at all but a certain raven haired senshi. ''Is there someone, just a simple _yes_ or _no_. I think I deserve to know that.''

''Yes.'' Usagi finally admitted.''There's someone else I love. But don't get me wrong Mamoru, I care about you as well but not in the way as you love me. I simply can't return your feeling sincerely.''

''I understand.'' Mamoru lied. Their love had lasted for so long now, they had been destined to be together since the beginning of time. Although he had feared Seiya would take away Usagi's love he had ever really thought Seiya would actually steal her away. What about their whole destiny, crystal Tokyo, Chibi-usa and... There were just too many questions haunting his mind. The main question ofcourse stayed ; _why_?

''I am sorry.'' Usagi whispered as a tear fell down her cheeks. She hated to see that she was the cause for Mamoru's hurt. Maybe telling him this on their two years of being together hadn't been the brightest idea she had ever come up with.''I am so sorry.'' She repeated, standing up. Before Mamoru could even say anything Usagi had already started to run away, ignoring the man who was calling out her name from behind her.

-----

He was so going to pay for this. Seiya would feel the rage of the black haired prince for sure. No one would just take away _his _Usako without him putting up a fight. Seiya had probably brainwashed Usagi in saying all those things. Ok, Mamoru wasn't crazy, Usagi surely hadn't been brainwashed by that walking travestite but kicking Seiya until no one could recognize the idol would surely satisfy Mamoru's hunger for revenge.

It was already dark outside and a few seconds ago Mamoru had felt the first raindrop land on his forehead. It didn't matter, rain or not. Nothing was going to stop him. He just happened to know from Minako's constant rambling about Yaten where Seiya was staying right now. A hotel called 'The stars'

_'How appropriate.'_ Mamoru thought. _'After I am done with him Seiya will see nothing but stars.' _He was raging at this point, his hands were clenched into fists as his mind cried out for nothing but justice on losing his beloved princess. Finally he had reached the hotel. Quickly, before walking into the building, he took a deep breath and put up a fake smile.

In front of the counter stood a brunette who ofcourse somehow was very familiar to Mamoru. A smile crossed his face when he recognized her as one of Usagi's friends. Makoto Kino. She would surely help him find Seiya's room. Unless she to knew about Usagi's love for the singer. ''Hey Mamoru-san.'' Makoto greeted the man with a polite smile on her lips.''What brings you here in the middle of the night?''

''Seiya.'' He replied, earning a questioning look from Makoto.''I need to ask him something important.'' He quickly added, hoping she would buy his lie. After all, most of Usagi's friends except for Rei and Ami weren't very bright. He wasn't so sure about the brunette though.

''Oh...'' Makoto replied, wondering if he would start explaining what exactly he wanted from Seiya.

''But,'' Mamoru went on.''I left his phone number next to my phone and... I kind of lost the number of his room as well. Could you be so kind to give it to me.''

Makoto shook her head.''I can't do that, I can call to his room though and ask him if I can let you come up.''

''That's good.'' Mamoru said as he watched Makoto walk over to the phone behind her. With that she started to dial a number which obviously belonged to Seiya's room. A smirk appeared on the black haired man's face when he noticed that the phone showed the room to which Makoto was calling. ''Uh Never mind!'' He suddenly spoke causing Makoto to hang up again.

''He didn't answer anyway. I think he's out. Was that it?''

''Uhm, one thing actually.'' Mamoru started.''Is there a toilet I can use?''

Makoto smiled, she couldn't see the harm in that.''Sure, go to the left after you exit the lobby, then followed the huge stairs and to your right you'll see a huge sign.''

''Thanks Makoto-san.'' The black haired man whispered as he started to walk into the given directions. He was lucky today, according to another sign he had seen while entering the hotel the toilets were close to Seiya's room.

After walking a few minutes Mamoru had finally found the toilets, knowing that he was getting closer to Seiya's room he continued to walk on. 4B, room 4B. He was getting closer. He could feel it. The closer he got, the more nervous he was getting. Finally he had reached the room he had been looking for. _'If he's not home I'll wait for him... I am beating that bastard up first and then I'll strangle him until he's nearly dead, let's see if he can sing after that.'_

He took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally as well as physically. With that he knocked on the door. At first no one answered the door but after knocking a few more times the door finally was opened, revealing a very tired looking Seiya. This was probably why he hadn't answered the phone before. He had been sleeping. Mamoru seemed to have a reversed effect on him though, the moment he saw the black haired man in front of him he was wide awake.

''Chiba-kun, what brings you here?'' He questioned.

''Are you male or female right now?'' Mamoru asked the shorter man.

''Female.'' Seiya whispered, making it clear she was in her true form right now.''Why? Most important how did you get in here?'' The look on Mamoru's face didn't forecast any good weather.

''Change into a man then.'' Mamoru hissed.''I can't beat up woman.''

Seiya stepped back in shock.''W-what did I do now?''

''Where are your shemale sisters?'' Mamoru questioned, ignoring the other's question.

''They're sleeping in the room across the hall... now answer the question, what did I do to deserve this lovely visit Chiba-kun?''

''You stole my Usako away from me!'' Mamoru hissed, pushing the black haired woman inside of the room, kicking the front door closed. Seiya didn't dare to scream in fear of making Mamoru angrier than he was now.

_'Stole Usagi?' _She wondered.''Listen dude, there's got to be huge misunderstanding here, last time I made my move on her was two months ago and she made it pretty clear she loved you!''

''Liar!'' Mamoru yelled, raising his fist to hit the poor woman.

''Chiba-kun!'' Seiya yelled, catching Mamoru's fist in mid-air before throwing the man off of her. Quickly she jumped up, staring at Mamoru in complete shock.

''I swear, I didn't do anything!'' She yelled, in vain ofcourse. Mamoru just stood up again and prepared himself for a second attack.''I don't know why you're here but if she left you for another... well you're beating up the wrong person here!''

''Who else could she leave me for, two sidded freak!'' With that Mamoru started to hit and kick Seiya who managed to dodge every attack.

''Listen, it's not me!'' Seiya kept trying.''Try asking her... I haven't seen Usagi in weeks... Last time we spoke she still was madly in love with you!'' Mamoru didn't seem to listen and just kept attacking the black haired girl, getting angrier and angrier everything he missed. Seiya could see that Mamoru was slowing down and losing strength. Even Mamoru had noticed that he was getting slower but he just wouldn't give up until he atleast would've given Seiya one good smack.

''She's mine! You... you stole her away! Damn travestite!''

Seiya rolled her eyes.''Really Chiba-kun, you've been hanging around Tomboy-san too much!'' She was ofcourse refering to Haruka when mentioning a certain 'tomboy-san'.

This only seemed to anger Mamoru more as suddenly he regained all his power and managed to hit Seiya across the face.

----

(The next day)

Last night Usagi had gone to tell Rei about her feelings and much to her surprise Rei seemed to return those feelings. It was now around eight in the morning but surprisingly enough Usagi was already awake. She was sitting across Rei behind the dinning table eating her breakfast as she watched her new found lover read the news paper.

The raven haired girl just took a sip from her coffee before blinking a few times and spitting in out again, horror crossing her face.''What's wrong?!'' Usagi immidiately dropped her fork and rushed over to her lover's side.

''D-did you read this article Usa?'' She questioned her lover, wiping away the coffee from the table with her sleeve.

''What article?'' Usagi questioned. She really didn't know that there was any possibly news that could shock Rei that much. The raven haired senshi didn't reply the other's question and instead of that just handed Usagi the newspaper.

''Read it out loud.'' Rei stated. Usagi just nodded as she started to read the article out loud.

_A college student, who wished to stay anonymous entered one of the best secured hotels last night in order to beat up one of the three lights. Seiya Kou. The singer claims the 'attacker' just visited him last night and had started to accuse him of stealing his girlfriend. Seiya claims he had nothing to do with this man's girlfriend and defended himself from his attacker._

_At first Seiya had hoped for the man to just go home after figuring out he couldn't be him but when the attacker finally managed to hit him he defended himself by knocking his attacked K.O and called the police. If Seiya will put charges against his attacker is still unknown._

''What exactly did you tell Mamoru?'' Rei questioned her dumbfounded girlfriend.

''I told him I loved someone else... besides there's no prove that Seiya's attacker was Mamoru. It could've been a fan as well, or the boyfriend of a female fan.''

Rei laughed at the blonde's innocence.''The timing is too perfect, besides... you didn't read all of it.''

Usagi blinked a few times before looking down at the paper again.

_Mamoru Chiba is now recovering in hospital after someone threw a vase at his head. Seiya is still denying being responsible._

''Oh...'' Usagi finally whispered as a blush appeared on her cheeks.''How embarrassing.'' With that she threw the paper on the table again and sat down on her lover's lap. ''But that's Mamoru's problem now...'' With that she kissed her girlfriend passionately.

**The End**


End file.
